1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror that is retractable toward a vehicle body (door).
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of vehicle outside mirror, there is, for example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-234393. A conventional vehicle outside mirror includes a base fixed to a vehicle body, a retractable shaft (4) fixed to the base, and a mirror assembly retractably provided in the retractable shaft (4) through a retractable mechanism. The mirror assembly includes a mirror body of which one side is opened (or having an opening portion) and the other side is closed (or having a closed portion), a mirror disposed in the opening portion of the mirror body through an operating unit so that a mirror angle is controllable, and a cover that is fixed to the closed portion of the mirror body and covers the closed portion.
The conventional vehicle outside mirror, however, has some problems on its appearance because the shaft and the retractable mechanism (such as a spring, a washer, and a plate) provided in the mirror body are seen from the opening portion of the mirror body through a space between an edge of the opening portion of the mirror body and an edge of the mirror.